


Sun and Firework

by Valgus



Category: Free!, Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, IDK but I just think it would be cute, LMAO what is this crossover?, M/M, Summer, hinted relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4694639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matsuoka Rin had to help a certain blond man finding his Japanese friend in summer festival as he took care the Iwatobi guys and Sousuke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun and Firework

Summer was the time when Rin woke up every morning feeling thankful. Summer means swimming outside, swimming in beach, swimming competition, and summer fireworks. If there was anything Rin wished to see most when he was in Australia, it was the summer fireworks. Sure, Sydney has great New Year fireworks, which happened to be around on summer in Southern hemisphere, but it wasn’t the same.

Rin caught himself whistling as he dried his hair after evening practice. He took extra time wondering what to wear because he needed something comfortable to walk around all night long in the festival. (In reality, it was just another pair of T-shirt and jeans.) As Rin slid the T-shirt through his arms, something touched his shoulder.

“Sousuke,” groaned Rin. “I’m in the middle of something here.”

“Yeah, you’re in the middle of your T-shirt,” Sousuke pushed the T-shirt down for Rin and Rin pouted at him. For some reason, Sousuke smiled. “I know you’re excited for seeing the festival with the Iwatobi guys, but please remember that it’s almost time.”

Rin reached his phone and yelped at the sight of time.

Sousuke laughed. He grabbed Rin’s shoulder by one arm and dragged the Samezuka Swim Club captain outside.

*)*

Rin made Sousuke did a little jog to the festival because he thought he was late, but once the red-haired swimmer reached the place where they promised to meet, he only found Nagisa tried to push a fried squid into Rei’s hesitant mouth.

“Ah! Rin-chan! Sou-chan! Good evening!” greeted Nagisa, eyes on Rin and Souske but hand still poking Rei’s mouth with fried squid.

“Give Rei a break, Nagisa,” Rin sighed and Nagisa made angry noise but stopped.

Rei looked at Rin, his eyes sparkled, “Rin-chan-san…”

Rin groaned, “Oi!” and Sousuke laughed right behind him, his laughter reverberated to Rin’s back.

Rei, free from Nagisa’s fried squid attack, took his sweet time to check his phone. He furrowed his brows before raising his face, “It seems that Makoto-senpai and Haruka-senpai was caught helping someone…”

“What?” Nagisa and Rin said.

“What happened?” Sousuke asked and stepped towards Rei.

Rei looked up at Sousuke, “Makoto-senpai said that it’s something that only Rin could probably help…”

*)*

When Rin, followed by Rei, Nagisa, and Sousuke, arrived to the place told by Makoto’s message, the sight of Makoto and Haru in kimono greeted him. Makoto looked like he had been standing on his toes for the past five minutes, fidgety and worried, while Haru looked as aloof as usual.

“What is it?” Rin approached them.

Haru was the one who answered, “There’s this guy looking for someone, but he can’t find him.”

Rin raised his eyebrows, “What does that have to do with me being the only who could—oh.”

The guy that Haru referred appeared next to Makoto. With height slightly upstanding Makoto and golden, curly hair, Rin had no idea why he hadn’t seen him yet. Behind a pair of glasses, his green eyes looked back at Rin.

 _“You speak English?”_ the blond male asked immediately.

Rin huffed, finally understood, _“Yeah. What is it?”_ He could feel the rest of the group staring so he glanced momentarily at the others. Makoto looked relieved, Nagisa’s eyes sparkled, Rei furrowed his brows and generally looked like a student paying attention to lesson, Sousuke sighed and pulled his arms into his chest, while Haru just stopped looking at Rin and staring at goldfish stand instead.

 _“I lost my friend and the silly old man didn’t bring his cellphone,”_ the man with glasses grumbled.

 _“Okay,”_ Rin nodded once. _“Can you tell me what he looks like? Maybe we can help you find him, considering you can’t really ask anyone around in Japanese...”_

The green-eyed foreigner—American, Rin guessed—put his hands on his hips and clicked his tongue. Rin could see his muscles twitched underneath his dark red T-shirt and he couldn’t help but notice how the blond was built like an athlete. Rin knew athlete. He was one. Hell, he lead an entire swimming club in a school famous for the swim team.

The foreigner sighed and moved his red boots covered legs before describing, “ _He’s Japanese but rather tanned. He’s slightly shorter than me—I’d say five foot eleven. Dark hair, a little long-ish… oh, he wore dark green shirt. Also, his beard looks like two cats.”_

Rin jaw was hanging. He wasn’t sure he would forget if he ever seen someone like that. _“Okay,”_ he shrugged eventually.

 _“Also, his name is Kotetsu. Sorry, I haven’t introduce myself yet… I’m Barnaby. Barnaby Brooks Jr.,”_ he offered Rin his hand. Rin shook it and wondered where he heard name ‘Barnaby Brooks Jr.’ before because it certain sound familiar.

 _“Where was the last place you saw him?”_ asked Rin, who was somehow sure they would find this cat-bearded guy in no time.

 _“Near the gate. I need to use the restroom so I won’t miss the fireworks and he said he’s going to buy me some_ yakisoba _—I don’t know what that is, by the way—and then he just disappeared,”_ Barnaby sighed but then he smiled and chuckled. _“The silly old man…”_

Rin turned at Nagisa, “Nagisa, do you know where the yakisoba stand is?”

“Yes! It’s like… three turns from here. I can lead you there. Does Blond-chan wants to eat yakisoba?” Nagisa grinned from ear to ear.

“’Blond-chan’? His name is Barnaby and he lost his Japanese friend named Kotetsu. He said that Kotetsu wanted to buy him yakisoba…” Rin brushed his hair from front to back with his hand.

“Barnaby? Ban-chan, then!” said Nagisa, before leading started walking. “Alright then, the yakisoba stand is this way!”

Barnaby looked at Rin’s exchange with Nagisa, _“What does your friend said?”_

 _“He said he knew where the yakisoba stand is… Kotetsu-san might be there,”_ answered Rin.

 _“Kotetsu… ‘san’?”_ Barnaby repeated, looking at Rin.

_“Ah, that’s how we address someone politely…”_

Barnaby’s green eyes lit up a little as he smiled.

*)*

An old yet fit-looking man in dark-green shirt was frantically paying for six boxes of yakisoba when they arrived. Rin’s jaw was hurting because he tried not to laugh. Kotetsu looked exactly like Barnaby’s description, especially his cats beard.

 _“Bunny! You made friend?”_ the old man half-ran to Barnaby, speaking in perfect American accent.

 _“’Bunny’?”_ repeated Rin as he glanced to Barnaby, who looked like he wanted to smack Kotetsu.

 _“He always calls me that, even though he knows that my name is Barnaby,”_ sighed the blond.

Rin laughed and almost forgot about the rest of the guys until Kotetsu bowed at him and spoke to Rin and Japanese, “Thank you so much for bringing Bunny to me. Poor kid can’t speak Japanese… he said he really wants to go to places I like, though, so…”

Rin smiled, “I understand.”

Barnaby looked at boxes in plastic bags in Kotetsu’s hand, _“Do you really think I’d eat them all?”_

_“Aw, come on, you always complained about small portion in Japan…”_

**Author's Note:**

> An unimportant note: Makoto is 183 cm and Barnaby is 185 cm! They’re both six-foot tall, I guess… I don’t use that measurement, LOL. 
> 
> I’m not sure why I wrote this but hey…
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
